El cuervo negro
by DarkyN.DiDemon
Summary: AU  Despues de perderlo todo... ¿debería de confiar en ese extraño? -Pesimo summary-


"_**El cuervo negro**__**"  
>Por Darky-chan<strong>_

Serie: Kuroshitsuji

_Declaimer:_ Los personajes de **Kuroshitsuji** NO me pertenecen a mí (Por desgracia T_T) sino a su autor original (**Yana Toboso** ), yo solo los he tomado para realizar este FanFic sin fines de lucro, espero que lo disfruten.  
><em><span>Advertencias:<span>_ Este FanFic contiene temática SHONEN AI/YAOI, SHOTA, DRAMA, MUERTE DE PERSONAJES, AU… así que a los lectores que no les guste este género les pido de favor que no siga leyendo... GRACIAS (¬¬ no me hago responsable de NADA, por eso se los digo ahora y que no reclamen después por la cuanta del psicólogo)  
><em><span>Aclaraciones:<span>_ Para empezar creo que esto es CASI igual a "Advertencia", o no? en fin...La historia no fue copiada, OK? En la historia aparecen varios personajes de la serie, y si alguno de estos personajes cambia un poco de personalidad, es porque... YO SOY LA AUTORA xD (y era necesario para la el fic -w-U)

_**Atte. Darkychan**_

_**~*(o~o*o~o*o~o*o~o*o~o*o~o)*~**_

Como pudo arrastró sus pies a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba tirado con la ropa hecha pedazos manchada de sangre, su cuerpo prácticamente había sido masacrado a golpes hasta casi matarlo pero sobrevivió, tardo en reaccionar al ver en donde se encontraba… un sucio callejón con contenedores atiborrados de basura donde los gatos cascaban las latas buscando algo que comer. Arrugó la nariz sintiendo los putrefactos olores del lugar y comenzó a removerse intentando ponerse de pie… el dolor lo mataba y lo dejo caer de rodillas. Su voz cansada lanzó un grito de dolor mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

Lágrimas llenas de soledad… tristeza…odio… venganza… eran los sentimientos que ahora albergaba en su ya marchito corazón. Lo había perdido todo, su hogar, su familia, su prometida hasta sus amigos. Todo reducido a cenizas y él abandonado en algún lugar que no conocía como un cachorro herido y alejado de su manada, sonrió con amargura levantando la mirada al cielo dejando que las gotas de lluvia lavaran su rostro y dejo que los truenos ahogaran su voz. Igual nadie le oiría ni se preocuparía por su persona, lo mejor sería morir en ese preciso lugar y ser olvidado como el resto delo alguna vez fue suyo.

Cielo obscuro y mojado, él en un callejón mal herido sin nadie que le lloré más que unos cuantos gatos maullándole que forma tan deprimente de morir. Su conciencia se perdía lentamente…

-¿Estás perdido gatito?- escuchó una voz antes de caer totalmente

Imaginó que quizá había llegado al cielo, se sentía aun pesado pero ya no le dolía tanto, estaba recostado sobre algo muy suave y a su alrededor un aroma dulzón invadió sus sentidos. De pronto un suave sonido lento comenzó a sonar, las notas tan sutiles de aquel instrumento llamaron su atención. Se removió ligeramente y lanzó un pequeño quejido por sus heridas mientras abría lentamente sus ojos en busca de aquel sonido, pero este paro en un instante cuando al fin había abierto los ojos. Se encontraba acostado sobre una enorme cama con sabanas negras, sus heridas estaban casi curadas, vestía una camisa holgada que resbalaba por sus hombros… pero lo que le hizo alarmarse no fue el hecho de estar en un nuevo lugar ajeno a su conocimiento sino que su ojo derecho no veía nada sino obscuridad total. Se llevo la mano a los vendajes que lo cubría y comenzó a temblar.

-¿Por fin has despertado pequeño gatito?- habló la voz de un hombre alto y delgado de piel muy blanca, casi pálido para el menor, vestido con una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos, unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color. Tenía el cabello peinado hacia abajo de un color negro intenso, en su rostro mantenía una expresión burlona con una sonrisa tan cínica que daba desconfianza, pero lo que le atrapo eran esos ojos color rojo como la sangre o el fuego. Se sentó a su lado dejando a un costado el violín que hace un momento tocaba y comenzó a examinarlo.

-El doctor ha dicho que solo será temporal- aclaró al verle tan nervioso –Has estado durmiendo por casi una semana-

Él se alejó un poco, aunque lo haya salvado ¿Porqué debía confiar en alguien tan sospechoso? Ya no podía confiar en nadie más que él y eso lo comprendió a la mala. Ya no existía ya la inocencia del niño que alguna vez fue, ese que abría su corazón a todos y compartía todo… es su lugar se encontraba una pequeña bestia salvaje que viviría a partir de ahora por sí mismo. Seguramente traería algo entre manos, se decía para sus adentros.

-No tengas miedo- le dijo tocando su cabeza, el solo se encogió –Mi nombre es Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis… y ¿el tuyo pequeño gatito?-

No hubo respuesta más que una mirada fija y llena de desconfianza. Sebastian se encogió de hombros y se paró.

-¡Espera!- llamó el otro haciéndolo detenerse -¿Eras tú aquel que tocaba?-

Sebastian sonrió de lado – ¿Así que te ha gustado mi pieza?-

Asintió ligeramente.

-Yo mismo la compuse- dijo con aires de autosuficiencia –Se llama "El cuervo negro"-

-Que nombre tan irónico para un sonido tan bello- dijo sin más recostándose nuevamente.

-Quizá- respondió volviendo a tomar el instrumento y retomando su canción.

El menor solo se dejo arrullar con el sonido del violín.

El tiempo pasó lentamente y él ya se había pasado lentamente curando casi por completo el cuerpo del menor. No se acostumbra totalmente la ayuda del mayor, seguía creyendo que detrás de esa falsa sonrisa existía un ser de dobles intensiones. Pero fue una tarde cuando se encontraban comiendo, el vestía una piyama azul que Sebastian le había regalado hace un par de días, él vestía unos jeans y una camisa negra. Ambos comían en silencio mientras las noticias sonaban en la televisión.

-A unas semanas de la masacre de la familia Phantomhive…- decía la mujer en la pantalla - … los responsables aun no han sido encontrado, esta mañana se ha identificado uno de….-

El menor apago el aparato, su rostro se volvió lleno de ira.

-¿Tanto te desagrado la noticia?- pregunto el mayor bebiendo un poco de vino.

-Esa gente debería morir de la forma más dolorosa posible- escupió con odio.

-¿Algo que necesite saber pequeño gatito?-

-Ninguno- sentencio el menor – Y no me llames así-

-Lo siento pero ya me ha acostumbrado a llamarte así- se disculpo terminando y levantando sus platos.

-¿Trabajaras esta noche?- preguntó el menor apresurándose a terminar.

-Tengo una pequeña presentación- dijo sin más -¿Gustas acompañarme Noa?-

Le disgustaba la forma en que decía ese nombre y la forma en que arrastraba las vocales como si fuera siseo de una víbora y terminaba con una sonrisa burlona.

-No quiero-

El mayor se encogió los hombros y salió de la cocina preparándose para salir.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que se quedó solo y aburrimiento le consumía lentamente, Sebastian no tardaría en llegar aun así, ya no quería seguir leyendo el libro que traía en las manos paseaba sus ojos en los otros libros del estudio pero ninguno le llamaba la atención, los ojeaba por curiosidad leyendo entre líneas para ver si le llamaba la atención. Miro entre los que estaban mas arriba de su alcance y observo uno que no tenía nombre en el lomo, atraído por la curiosidad subió sosteniéndose del mueble para poder apenas rozarlo con los dedos y jalarlo con dificultad cayendo al piso con todo y libro dejando caer lo que parecían recortes de periódicos.

El menor tomo uno al azar y lo leyó "La noble familia Phantomhive amenazada por terroristas", sudó frio y tomo otro "Masacre en la fiesta de compromiso del joven Phantomhive"…desesperación… tomo cada uno y los leyó, eran encabezados de la misma historia. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? O ¿qué relación tenía Sebastian con aquel suceso?

Sus manos temblaron soltando todos aquellos papeles al sentir la presencia del mayor detrás de él.

-¿Curioseando pequeño gatito?- susurró a su oído.

-Tú…- su voz sonaba alterada, entre miedo e ira, giro su cuerpo agarrando a Sebastian por la camisa -¿Quién diablos eres tú maldito monstro?-

Con un movimiento rápido inmovilizo al menor dejándolo debajo de su cuerpo agarrando sus muñeca con una mano y con la otra sostuvo su mentón de una forma brusca obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos. El menor dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, sintiéndose como un idiota, apostando todo a que aquel sujeto pertenecía a los culpables.

-No te enojes pequeño Noa- volvió a sonreír bajando su rostro hasta quedar frente al menor –No… Ciel Phantomhive-

Ciel abrió los ojos de par como platos, el lo sabía desde un principio, su cuerpo se paralizo no podía pensar con calidad, todo era confuso. Sebastian aflojo un poco su agarre y le besó, un beso rápido casi un leve roce.

-Mi pequeño Ciel- dijo cargando su cuerpo –No te hare daño- confeso apretando su cuerpo- Me has cautivado desde el primer momento que te vi, yo apenas era un simple estudiante que acompañaba a mi maestro a su presentación ese día en tu sexto cumpleaños, te mire y te vi a aquel pequeño tan lleno de vida, tan inocente e ingenuo me atraparon- termino dándole un beso en la frente.

Parpadeo varias veces intentando salir de su shock, no daba crédito a lo oía, parecía una mentira o un sueño, no sabía su mente no pensaba con claridad, se modio el labio y miro al pelinegro -¿Qué diabños eres tú?-

-Solo un humilde violinista- respondió con su habitual sonrisa burlona besando nuevamente sus labios. Ciel no respondió pero no se negó, lo que el mayor aprovechó para saborear lentamente cada rincón de su boca jugueteando con sus lenguas. Se separó ligeramente para tomar un poco de aire, mirando como se coloreaban las mejillas de Ciel. Sonrió para sus adentros, paso sus labios al cuello del menor saboreando el aroma de su piel deseando probar esa noche el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos. Ciel perdía la conciencia entre esos besos, su cabeza le pesaba y se sentía cansado… tenía mucho que meditar.

-Quizá te coma en otra ocasión- dijo Sebastian en voz alta llevando entre brazos al menor a la cama.

Al día siguiente le despertó el sonido de la televisión, se incorporo en la cama recordando lo sucedido aquella noche, su cuerpo se sentía pesado al repasar las palabras de Sebastian. Y a todo eso… ¿Dónde estaba él? Lo busco en el cuarto y nada. Corrió a la sala donde las noticias de la mañana estaban hablando.

-Han sido encontrados los culpables de la masacre de los Phantomhive…- comenzó a narrar la mujer, Ciel miró las imágenes de los policías subiendo en bolsas negras a una camioneta unos cinco cuerpos detrás se alcanzaba a ver lo que eran unas cruces manchadas de sangre y un cuervo sobre una de ellas mirando alentó como transportaban las bolsas -…junto a ellos se ha encontrado escrito "Cuervo negro" lo que…- y ¡pum! él televisor se apagó.

-Sería mejor que volvieras a descansar- susurró Sebastian a su oreja.

El menor saltó del susto girándose para quedar frente al mayor -¿Has sido tú?-

-Quien sabe- sonrió de medio lado acercándose peligrosamente al menor.

-¿Eres un demonio o algo así?-

-No…- respondió sobre los labios del menor –Solo soy un humilde violinista- finalizó dándole un beso, sosteniéndolo por la cintura –Pero puedo devorarte como uno- le dijo al separarse.

-Entonces quizá seas uno- dijo Ciel hundiendo lo cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

-Entonces quizá si sea uno- murmuró Sebastian abrazándole mas a su cuerpo –Quizá…-

_**Fin.**_

_Historia 100% original, no copiar, derechos reservados._  
><em><strong>By Darky_chan<strong>_

_**Aclaraciones finales: **_

[1] Ammm.. sii…. xD perdón si mate esta serie con el fic…..!

_**Darky's channel...**_

(Inicia la transmisión con una música de ultratumba con un letrero enorme que dice "Darky´s cannel")

Se ve a Darky en forma Chibi-Neko sentada

Darky: ToT Recibiré con valentía todas sus críticas y comentarios…. Y…

Ciel: Ya te moriste? *picándole con un palito*

Darky cae de lado sin dejar su posición anterior

Ciel: Creo que si… Bueno dejen sus comentarios si les gusto o no la historia… Hasta luego…

Darky: Lo siiiiiiiiiieeentoooo! D:

(Se corta la transmisión)


End file.
